Many persons need the ability to grasp and manipulate objects that are normally out of their reach or that would otherwise be inconvenient or difficult to reach. For example, picking up objects on the ground or on high shelves can often be problematic. Such needs are even greater for persons having limited physical ability (e.g., due to age or infirmity). Such persons can have limited gripping ability or hand strength or can have limited bending or stretching ability, thus, leading to greater need for help in picking up or reaching objects.
While a number of devices have been developed to help in reaching/picking up objects, such prior work has been lacking in a number of areas. For example, such devices typically include a direct ratio between the distance moved of a trigger/handle and the distance moved of a gripping means. Thus, a large hand movement would often be needed to completely grasp small objects, etc. Also, such devices typically require constant pressure to keep the object grasped within the device. The present invention addresses the above and other issues and provides novel devices for grasping and/or manipulation of objects. The current invention also provides additional advantages which will be apparent upon reading of the description, claims, and figures herein.